Sentimientos Encontrados
by YunJaeShipper
Summary: Ok Esto sii Es Raro Byakuya Ama a Rukia


Era el dia más tranquilo y normal que pudo haber existido en la sociedad de almas pero en la mansión kuchiki algo malo iba a pasar

Rukia: buenos días nii-sama

Byakuya no contesto traia una pesada caja de papeles que renji olvido llenarlos y le tocaba al capitán pero una pequeña piedra iso que el noble se tropezara

Rukia: nii-sa…

No pudo terminar la palabra por que byakuya al tropezarse había besado a rukia

Byakuya: (separándose de ella) yo no quise esto rukia

Rukia tenía una cara de tomate toda roja

y en ese momento llega ichigo y ve a byakuya encima de rukia (*.*)

: que haces byakuya?

: que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta

¡y a ti a respetar a tu hermana!

entre discusiones empiezan a pelear hasta que ichigo dejo casi inconsciente a byakuya, pero los detuvo rukia

ya me voi (frio)

bueno nii-sama

en la oficina

¿que le paso capitan kuchiki?

el baka de kurosaki me golpeo

pero por que capitan?

me encontro besando a rukia por accidente (aja)

pero comooooo!

en eso renji olvido el respeto y empezo a golpiar a byakuya.

y se los llevaron al 4 escuadron por que llego rukia

4 escuadron

¿que le paso al capitan kuchiki?

a un lado (herido)

mmm… lo golpíe

pero por que razon abarai

preguntele a rukia

hechame la culpa a mi

ya despues cuando byakuya estaba mejor entre un sueño ve a hisana

vas a estar bien eres muy fuerte cuida a rukia por mi

byakuya despierta.

¡no te vallas!

¿que tienes? (preocupa)

no nada ya me siento mejor vamonos

pero

dije que nos vamos.

ya en la mansion kuchiki

me voi a mi habitacion

ya en la habitacion byakuya saca una caja muy empolvada ahí habia unas fotos de hisana en ese instante a byakuya le rodo una lagrima por su mejilla

rukia toca la puerta

rukia: ¿puedo pasar?

byakuya se seca las lagrimas

byakuya: adelante

rukia al ver las fotografias dehisana salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

byakuya: abreme rukia (preocupado)

cuando rukia abrio abrazo fuertemente a byakuya y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho byakuya respondio al abrazarla igual en ello el viento so´plo fuerte haciendo que los petalos de sakura calleran encima de ellos byakuya miro iso lo que en mas de 50 años no iso miro a rukia a los ojos

rukia: nii-sama (sorprendida)

byakuya: que hermosa te vez

rukia: gracias nii-sama

byakuya: eres toda una kuchiki

en eso llego frutilla

ichigo: ¡que rayos!

rukia: ichigo no es lo que parece

byakuya: no tienes qu darle explicaciones

rukia: nii-sama

ichigo: mejor me voi (celoso)

rukia: ¡ ichigo! (se va detrás de el)

al dia sig. ya en el cuartel byakuya y renji estaban muy serios y no se hablaban cuando llego ukia se fueron ella y byakuya a su oficina

rukia: nii-sama tengo que hablar contigo

byakauya: yo primero rukia, te amo

rukia: pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos

byakuya. eso quiere decir que tu tambies me amas

rukia: si demasiado, pero no podemos

byakauya: no importa

y se dan un largo beso, pero…

rukia: como se te ocurre (le da una bofetada)

rukia salio corriendo

renji al verla va detrás de ella y la alcanza

renji: que te pasa rukia

rukia: no es nada

de nuevo en la mansion

rukia estaba en su habitacionllorando peo ala vez feliz

ya en la noche ukia sale de su habitan y ve a byakuya en el jardin

rukia: pedon por lo d la mañana

byakuya: no yo lo lamento no tenia que hacer eso

digamos que rukia y byakuya fueron a una habitacion y ahí mas abajo mas abajo mas abajo y mas abajo y mejor le paro

a la mañana sig.

rukia: esta es la unica prueba de amor que te puedo dar, pero este es un amor imposible

y sale de la habitacion, en eso llega ichigo

ichigo: rukia que te pasa (preocupado *ichiruki*)

pero rukia salio corriendo.

rukia estaba llorando en su habitacion estaba muy riste cuando escucha gritos de byakuya e ichigo

se estaban peleando pero el qu se fue al 4 escuadron fue ichigo

despues de que se recupero rukia invito a ichigo a la mansion kuchiki a comer, pero cuando llego ahí estaba byakuya incluso los sirvientes tenian miedo ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso. pero cuando estaban a punto de pelear otra vez los detuvo rukia pero al momento de separarlos ahora la que se tropieza es rukia dandole un beso a ichigo estos se separaron rapidamente (si vieron host club a rukia le quedo la cara igual a la de haruhi cuando tamaki la ayudo a encontrar su billetera)

byakauya se enfureció

byakuya: empieza a correr por tu vida kurosaki¡ bankai: chire senbonzakura kageyoshi!

ichigo: ¡!espera no traigo a zangetsu ("corriendo por su vida")

byakuya: mala suerte para ti kurosaki

despues de una gran persecucion ichigo y byakuya lo dejron por la paz ¬¬

flash back…

ichigo: por que no resolvemos esto de otro modo (asustado)

byakuya: idiota

ichigo: afenamido

byakuya: pelo pincho

ichigo: florecita

byakuya: naranjito

ichigo: rosadito ¬¬

byakuya: fresita

ichigo: grandisimo gay (o.o)

byakuya: ya me hartasme kurosaki

byakuya: asta aquí, ya me tienes harto kurosaki (perdiendo el control)

byakuya se lanso encima de ichigo y empezo a golpiarlo

ichigo: seguridad, ayudenme (gritando)

byakuya: eres un imbecil nunca te dejare hacercarte a rukia (gritando)

ichigo: quitenme este loco de encima

fin del flash back

rukia: no tienes remedio ichigo

ichigo: ahora yo, no es justo por que no regañas a byakuya

rukia: mas tarde hablare con nii-sama

Ichigo: esta bien

después de la platica de rukia y byakuya rukia e ichigo vuelven a karakura

en la casa de ichigo por la mañana

yuzu: ichigo ya es muy tarde

ichigo: ya me voi (corriendo con rukia)

yuzu: ¿no vas a desayunar?

ichigo: ¡no! (ya en la esquina) ¬¬

yuzu: ichi-nii esta muy raro…

ishin paro la oreja xd

ishin: raro…, no puedes ser ichigo es (musica de fondo) ichigo es ¡gay!

ichigo logro oir y regreso a casa

ichigo: ¿quién dijo eso? (enojado)

yuzu y karin señalaron a ishin

ichigo: ya me tienes harto (golpiandolo)

mientras tanto rukia esperaba en la puerta

ichigo: ya termine (sacudiendose las manos)

rukia: que bien ¿ya podemos irnos?

ichigo: si

ya eran las 7:15 a.m en eso el movil de sono de rukia

rukia: es un hollow

ichigo: no puede ser

rukia: no esta muy lejos vamos ichigo

ichigo: esta bien (sin animos)

cuando acabaron eran las 7:45

ichigo: (mirando el reloj) rayos por que mi vida es asi

rukia se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras de ichigo

rukia: perdon

ichigo: ¿haa?

rukia: perdoname por arruinarte la vida

ichigo: no tu perdoname a mi sabes nunca te he dado las gracias

rukia: ¿aaa?

ichigo: por que esa cara

rukia: por que las gracias

ichigo: por llegar a mi vida, por ayudarme a salvar a mi familia, por cambiar mi mundo, te doi las gracias


End file.
